Tango of Coat Factories and Desire
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Doesn’t really have a setting or spoilers. Getting caught in a blizzard storm and having to stay the night in a coat factory wasn’t what surprised Rukia, it was how she ended up in a naked tango with Renji and Ichigo is what did surprised her. WARNING HET


Title – Tango of desire

**Title – Tango of Coat Factories and Desire**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the idea. **

**Summary – Doesn't really have a setting or spoilers. Getting caught in a blizzard storm and having to stay the night in a coat factory wasn't what surprised Rukia, it was how she ended up in a naked tango with Renji and Ichigo is what did surprised her. WARNING HET AND THREESOME!**

**Author's note- WARNING MATURE!! Don't read if this material is offensive to YOU! Only YOU can prevent bleeding of the eyes ******** (like Smoky the bear voice) hehe…**

How they ended up in this predicament even Rukia couldn't answer. Shivering bodies, goose bumps, teeth clattering, and down right miserable. They were huddled up in a deserted factory with coats, beanies and blankets wrapped around their bodies for warmth. Their lips were blue and their fingers were purple from lack of blood flow. The air that was inhaled rose out from their mouth's one by one as each breath was taken separately.

"It sure is convenient that we ended up in a coat factory…" Ichigo muttered. His voice was thick from the tense muscles in his throat.

It was convenient actually, they were chasing hollows, it was Ichigo and Rukia's duty tonight, and somewhere in the middle they lost track of where they were because a blizzard storm hit them so suddenly they had to stop for the night, so they scouted the area and found a deserted coat factory. Now they law in the bottom where the heat hung around the most and grabbed as much coats as they could to make a make shift bed and wrapped themselves up. It could be worse; they could be dead from hypothermia being out in the blizzard for too long.

The scouts used to be two parties, but Ishida and Orihime ruined it by making out on the job which resulted in a tiny playground of punk kids hanging around got caught by a Hollow. Luckily nobody was hurt, Ichigo and Rukia came in time to stop the hollow but it did not go unnoticed by Soul Society. Now they had to have a third party to make sure this never happened again. Rukia and Ichigo were usually partners but since Byakuya found out about the human teenagers acting 'atrociously' he assigned Renji to be their partner so as not to have that 'boy' and his hormones debouch his only baby sister.

"Yes… convenient." She whispered against the cold shivering against her will. Although she was starting to warm up being squished between two big muscled men.

"Well, at least we have coats to keep us warm otherwise we'll have had to use our body heat!" Renji laughed out loud trying to make the best of the situation even using perverted snide remarks to do it.

Rukia smirked knowing full well that a few times growing up they had to rely on body heat and it wasn't in the perverted way either. Ichigo just blushed being the inexperienced teen that he was. Yes at the prime age of sixteen Ichigo was still inexperienced. Couldn't blame him considering he had so much stuff to worry about, like fighting hollows and wars and keeping on top of his school work, there were no times for the opposite sex, let alone even imagine about them. Sure he fantasized but that was usually when the night was quiet and nothing more to do but think about a certain black haired, rabbit loving, shinigami.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Rukia asked suddenly feeling hungry.

"I'll give you something to eat…" Renji remarked earning a swift punch in the arm from Rukia for his soiled antics.

Ichigo once again blushed, "of course you're comfortable enough to think about food." Ichigo remarked trying to break the awkward tension.

Rukia was comfortable enough being situated right between Ichigo and Renji, too big muscled men gave her enough body warmth to make her relaxed.

Ichigo shifted slightly trying to situated himself, all he could say was thank goodness for the thick coats covering his lap or else he'd have some explaining to do. That little comment Renji made caused Ichigo to be uncomfortable, not towards anyone, just between his legs where a sudden bulge was appearing. See lately Ichigo was having trouble keeping his mind off of sex for the past month and now since Renji brought it up, thinking about Rukia on her knees in front of him and her tiny hot mouth moving slowly to capture the tip of his penis brought chills down his spine, just imagining her hot pink lips slid up and down his shaft as her eyes moved up to stare him in the eyes as she bobbed her pretty head up and down on his rigid shaft.

It was a delicious thought indeed.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rukia's hand came to touch his forehead. Immediately he snapped away flinching at the feel of her soft skin touching his heated flesh, "You look like you just came down with a fever." Rukia said worry thickening her voice.

"I'm okay." _Damn it! _He thought silently, his voice was so hoarse it was embarrassing to be caught thinking naughty thoughts.

Rukia didn't look convinced one bit, but even if she bugged the stubborn teen he wouldn't give in.

Renji had a pretty good idea at what was eating the young teen, or more like what he wanted to be eating him. It plagued his mind also, how could it not? Sure Renji liked big breasted women with big lips and hips and ass, but Rukia was something amazing to love. She didn't have tits, but she had an ass! And god how he wanted to take her from behind! But… of course he couldn't have her, she was always thinking about someone else… he couldn't blame her, he waited too long. Though it still made his heart ache sometimes but whatever makes her happy makes him happy.

"I'm starting to get cold again…" There she goes again, opening her mouth. The boys were slowly loosing their resolve.

"I have something that just might warm you up…" Renji blabbed out by accident, he was thinking it but the deed was done…

"And that would be?" She asked paying no attention to Ichigo's glaring eyes at the red head.

Renji smirked nervously, "I was just joking Rukia…" He said slowly.

"Well what was it?" She pestered. Damn this girl was going to be death of him!

"Well how do you think people can share body heat?"

Ichigo was surely squirming from the uncomfortable topic now and that dumbass Renji was making it worse!!

"Sitting close like us and sharing our blankets?"

It could have been how cute she looked in that moment, or it could have been the way she was so innocent in a lot of ways and he wanted to break it, or it could have just been his active hormones. Either way whatever caused it, he was now pressing the petite raven haired shinigami into the wall claiming her tiny thin lips. He was so lost in how soft and wet her lips were that he forgot that a certain orange haired teenager was sitting inches away from them.

Rukia seemed to have forgotten about the strawberry for a moment because of her constant struggling and then very quickly relaxed and let his mouth do the work, it didn't take long for her to join in even pulling at his hair and running her fingers along his chin.

Even Renji forgot the berry head for a moment when Rukia started touching him, yes this was something he'd dream about for years. It was only until he heard a small gasp from Ichigo when Rukia's fingers started trailing from his chin to his neck. Renji started to feel a little guilty knowing how the boy feels about her so he broke apart from Rukia's now swollen lips and smirked at her half lidded questionable eyes and shoved her towards Ichigo slightly.

She rolled her head towards Ichigo and her eyes opened slightly as she smiled at him. He just stared at her with a horrified expression. With the state she was in, mind cloudy and thinking only of getting satisfied she wasn't really paying attention when she lifted her nimble hand towards Ichigo's chin coaxing him to her. He gave her a confused look but leant towards her anyways, when she finally got him close enough she captured his lips in a passionate and fiery first kiss between the two.

It didn't take long to have Ichigo into her kiss and under her spell, he was up on his knees hovering over her body stroking her chin and deepening the kiss with his elevation. Renji smirked at how eager the teen was and leant down to pull apart Rukia's shinigami robes and placed wet hot kisses down her chest. After a few moments of Renji finally pulling apart her robes to reveal her tiny breasts she broke apart her hot kisses with Ichigo and pulled Renji towards her for another round of make out session. Ichigo pouted not wanting to be left out again, but he knew it was his turn, so instead he looked down and blushed immediately at the sight of Rukia's breasts in plain view of him.

He felt Renji's head bob up and down and nudge him a few moments earlier, was he perhaps kissing Rukia's chest? There was no doubt about that since now that he looked closer he could see love bites everywhere, thank goodness she didn't have to be home for a couple of days or else her brother would castrate them.

He looked up to see Rukia still suck facing with Renji and used this time to get used to her lovely tiny body and leant down to capture a tiny nipple in his mouth. She broke apart from Renji to croak out a moan and arch her back towards Ichigo's tongue.

"Heh… he picks up quick…" Renji whispered in Rukia's ear.

"Renji…" She whispered, her voice so thick Renji knew exactly what she wanted. He moved his hand and cupped Ichigo's chin pulling him up, "Pay attention because you'll be doing this on your own soon." He told the teen and moved to remove all of Rukia's clothing. Ichigo was blushing mad at the fight of Rukia's flustered naked body. she was simply beautiful. Even Renji had to marvel at her beauty for a moment, that was until Rukia whimpered and began trailing her hand down south…

Renji caught the offending hand and spread her legs apart wide. Ichigo's eyes widened when Renji's finger began to slide up and down Rukia's slick slit. "See this? This will drive a woman mad," He rubbed his finger along her clit squeezing gently. She arched her back and groaned loudly.

Ichigo was fascinated, sure he's watched porn before, what teen hasn't when they are curious? But this was amazing, Rukia was not like the sluts on TV she was something that was … magnificent and she was all real, the scents, the moans, and the hard aching bulge in his pants were all real. He locked eyes with Renji and stuttered as he tried to finish what he wanted to say, "C-Can I … T-?"

Renji laughed and removed his fingers spreading her legs even wider, "Go ahead!"

Ichigo leant down ever so softly and looked up at Rukia's half lidded eyes. She was so gone from pleasure he wasn't even sure if she noticed what he was about to do. That was until he leant down even farther and stuck his tongue out giving her wet center a long hot stroke with his tongue. That had her tensing up and grabbing onto his hair tightly.

He always wanted to know what a female tasted like and now, he got his chance. She tasted a bit tangy at first, slightly salty due to her sweat but the after taste was bitter. And as he plunged his tongue into her deeper he knew he loved this taste and wanted more of it. His tongue was in a dance, sliding up then down, in and out, twirl and kiss. Her cries were muffled by Renji shoving his tongue down her throat which disappointed him a bit, he wanted to hear her screams it fed his ego.

He wanted to touch her, feel her, he was obviously curious so he brought his index finger up and began trailing her wet skin. His finger began slipping inside of her burning hot core. She arched her back and screamed. And immediately Ichigo was surprised to feel hot spurts of fluid on his fingers and the tight clamping of her walls on his finger.

Renji broke apart and laughed patting Ichigo on the head, "Way to go! You actually made her cum on your first try." Ichigo smirked, so that's what that was all about… now his head was huge… pun intended…

Renji leaned down and whispered someone in her ear, she smirked and nodded. Ichigo frowned when she began to crawl towards him with a deviant look. Damn she looked so gorgeous with her little petite breasts swollen and lips wet from her tongue, and her eyes a dark, dark violet.

Before he knew it Renji was behind him pulling his clothes off. He tried to struggle but Rukia grabbed onto his legs pulling the lower part of his hakama off. Once he was completely naked he blushed as Renji's hands were still holding him and Rukia was crawling in his lap. She smiled at him before tilting her head to lick the very tip of his swollen member. Ichigo hissed and threw his head back.

That was just the reaction she wanted as she placed the whole head in her mouth she let her bottom lip apply pressure to the main vein and swirled her tongue along his head. He howled and bucked his hips harder into her tiny mouth causing a gag reflex. She popped his dick out and licked at it for a few seconds before taking him back into her warm mouth.

Ichigo cried out tugging at her hair as he tried to pull her away, but since his vocabulary consisted of grunts and groans all he could do was tug at her hair to warn her. But she ignored it, letting him shoot his hot seed into her mouth, or of what she could take in. the rest she just let slide down her chin.

"Oh no, no, no, don't go to sleep." Rukia cooed taking his cheeks in her hands. Renji was smirking at the teen.

Renji pulled Rukia away from Ichigo and let him slide down the wall obviously exhausted. His eyes were halfway open barely watching them.

Renji started by kissing Rukia on the neck and working his way down to her breasts. His hand trailed down to cup her moist folds and brought them up to her lips so she could taste herself.

"God Rukia you are so fucking gorgeous…" He muttered into her hair. he pushed her down onto the ground with her legs and hands holding herself up. He propped her legs just a tad higher and positioned himself behind her.

"Renji I don't think that I-!I…. Ohhhh!" She cried as Renji plunged into her. He didn't give her any time to adjust he just pulled out all the way and slammed back in. she never had this much hard and fulfilling penetration before. Already she was climbing for climax and he wasn't even touching her clit. "Ah! Gah…. Harder!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. Renji complied and beat into her relentlessly until he shot off his load deep into her. Since she was so small her tiny body couldn't contain all of it, so it began to slide down her thighs.

She pouted and wanted to scream, she was so close and he just let go! How selfish! He leaned down and breathed heavily in her ear, "I didn't let you come on purpose, I want him to finish you off." She looked up to see Ichigo looking at them wide awake holding an erect member.

Rukia smiled wickedly and began crawling to him again. With each step she took his cheeks grew darker. She leaned back and spread her legs open wide. If Ichigo was blushing before now he really was. Her pussy was glistening wet from her own juices and red raw from Renji's abuse. But what got him was Renji's cum, inside slipping out every so often. Probably from muscles spasms inside wanting to be penetrated.

"Renji's cum is… in… there." He started hesitantly.

"It won't hurt, come on, it'll be fun…" She purred. Ichigo got up on his legs and also crawled over to her hovering closer to her so his member slide up and down on her slit. She smiled as shivers ran down her spine. This is exactly what she wanted.

"It's okay Ichigo, just go for it!" And that was all he needed to plunge himself in her wet gooey entrance. It felt extra gooey and lubricated, it was amazing yet disgusting to have some other man's cum on his dick.

He started off slow, pulling in and out, in and out, rotate his hips a bit and speed up pulling in and out, in and out. Rotate and speed up. It was a little rhythm he had as he sped up to as fast as he could go. They could see their pants from the cold air and their hot breath. The sound of their skin slapping against skin and their groans and moans were the only thing heard.

Rukia wrapped her legs high up on his waist for better access for Ichigo and felt him plunge deep into her special spot that had her toes curling and her pussy aching for more.

A few more hard pounds and she was gone, screaming his name in pleasure. Her thighs were shaking and her toes were curling. Her screams and the tight muscles clinging around his achingly hard dick is what set him off to orgasm. He mixed his cum along with Renji's in her tiny body.

They both collapsed and laid like that for a few seconds trying to catch their breaths until the icy wind bit at their skin. They looked over and saw Renji curled up in their makeshift bed already fast asleep. They both laughed softly and began crawling towards him.

Once softly positioned in the bed with Rukia in the middle it was free for them to sleep now.

"Now, you can sleep Ichigo. I didn't want you to miss out on loosing your virginity." She teased snuggling closer to her two favorite men in the whole world.

Ichigo just smiled softly and hugged her closer.

It was going to be freaking awkward in the morning, but at least they stayed warm and content.

_**WHEW! Dirty dirty… lol. Let me know what you think. Remember no complaints about how dirty this was I warned you about bleeding eyes lol. **_


End file.
